


Re:Re:

by dizzystars



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: ...kind of?, Crushes, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Songfic, wasp's a mess but that's why we love him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzystars/pseuds/dizzystars
Summary: I waited for youI waited for youI had so many chancesI could never go through
Relationships: Ironhide/Wasp
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3IpUqy-1em0

When Wasp first laid optics on Ironhide, there had been a horrible feeling in the pit of his gut on how their relationship was going to turn out. Ironhide seemed to be an outgoing, big bot, one of those types everyone seemed to love and get along with. Wasp knew how these things worked: Ironhide would overlook him, Wasp would try desperately to impress him, end up embarrassing himself, and he’d be stuck a loser in Ironhide’s shadow.

But to Wasp’s surprise, Ironhide immediately greeted him with a big, dumb smile and started chatting with him. He had a thick accent and a fitting laugh that made Wasp’s spark flutter. Worst of all, he seemed to genuinely care about Wasp.

Wasp realized rather quickly that his admiration for his newfound friend was in fact a crush. His feelings only worsened as they spent more time together. Wasp always got so flustered whenever Ironhide would lose it laughing at one of his jokes or get worried about him whenever they got a bit too rough while sparring. He was surprised but thankful that Ironhide hadn’t noticed yet how much of a sappy mess he made him.

He lost count of the number of times he told himself he would finally tell Ironhide about how he felt. He always made up one excuse or another of why it would be better to do it later. Even he had to admit that it was getting ridiculous.

But he promised himself today would be the solarcycle he told Ironhide. And the solarcycle was nearly over, so he had to act now.

They were just finishing up in the wash racks. He would have waited till they got back to their shared room, but Ironhide always seemed to fall into recharge immediately. It was better to do it now while he knew that ‘Hide was awake and listening to him.

“Wasp? You alright, bud?”

Wasp flinched as he snapped out of his thoughts. He had just been…. staring at Ironhide as he dried off. Great. He looked like a creep.

“I, uh…” Wasp bit his glossa to keep himself from stammering. He quickly took a deep breath. “I actually wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Oh?” Ironhide blinked. He finished drying off and walked closer to Wasp, resting his shoulder against the wall. “What’s up? I noticed you were kinda quiet today. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah! I’m fine. It’s not anything bad,” Wasp assured him. He  _ knew _ his cheeks were turning pink and he so desperately wished he could control it. “I just… it’s kind of weird but I…”

Wasp sighed and shook his helm. He sounded like an  _ idiot _ .

“Hey, it’s okay,” Ironhide softly told him. “Whatever you gotta tell me, I ain’t gonna judge you. You know that, right?”

And then he smiled. And Wasp practically felt his spark leap out of its casing. Did Ironhide know that Wasp was just putty in his servos?

“I know,” Wasp murmured. “It’s not that I don’t trust you or anything-- it’s actually kind of the opposite. I just--”

Wasp’s rambling was cut short when he heard pede-steps and voices entering the wash racks. He, unfortunately, recognized them, and also quickly recognized that his opportunity to tell Ironhide how he felt was over.

“Oh, hey guys!” Bulkhead chirped as he saw them. “Are we, uh… interrupting something?”

" _ No _ ,” Wasp quickly and sternly said.

Ironhide gave him a weird look. “But I thought--”

“It’s nothing!” Wasp exclaimed, throwing his servos up in the air. “It doesn’t matter anyway!”

“Whoa, you two having a domestic dispute or something?” Bumblebee laughed.

Wasp walked over to Bumblebee, punched him in the stomach, and left, his face hot and flushed with embarrassment.

He’d try again another solarcycle.


	2. Chapter 2

To be fair, Wasp had tried at least one more time to confess to Ironhide, but once again, it just didn’t go right. So, he gave it up.

While it definitely didn’t dampen his affections for Ironhide at all, it did erase the anxiety that came with telling himself he was going to confess to Ironhide at the beginning of every solarcycle. He decided it was overall a good thing to give up. He wasn’t even sure why he had been so focused on it in the first place. The worst-case scenario was that Ironhide would be disgusted with him and never talk to him ever again. The best-case scenario was that he and Ironhide would have to date in secret, as there was  _ no way _ he was going to let Bumblebee figure out about it and flip the script on their relationship and pick on Wasp for liking Ironhide… and when even the best-case scenario doesn’t sound appealing, it’s probably a good idea to give up on the whole thing.

Usually, at the end of the solarcycle, both Ironhide and Wasp were too exhausted to do anything more than chat a bit before going to recharge, but there were the occasional nights where that wasn’t the case. They’d lie in their respective berths, staring at the ceiling, until one of them finally voiced how restless they felt, and they’d get up and go do something. Tonight, they had decided to climb up on top of one of the roofs of the storage building.

“Now don’t fall off,” Ironhide snickered as he finished helping Wasp up. “I don’t think sarge would be too happy coming out in the middle of the night to find you with two broken legs.”

Wasp snorted. “If you keep treating me like an unbalanced sparkling,  _ you’re _ going to be the one to end up with two broken legs.”

Ironhide just laughed at him and shook his helm. Wasp followed after him as Ironhide headed towards the edge of the roof. He plopped down, dangling his legs off. Wasp settled down next to him, staring off at the skyline. Fortress Maximus wasn’t too far away which made it loom over all the other buildings. Wasp always had a strange stirring in his tank when he saw it.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Ironhide asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“The future, as cheesy as that sounds,” Wasp replied. He rested his helm in his servo. “It’s so weird to think how close we are to being apart of the Elite Guard. I never thought I’d make it this far.”

Wasp saw Ironhide smile at him out of the corner of his optic. “Of course you’d make it this far-- and you’ll make it even farther. Before you know it, you’ll be the best commander the Guard’s ever seen… slag, maybe even a Prime.”

“Pft-- shut up!” Wasp exclaimed, punching him in the arm.

“No, really-- you should probably start thinking about how that’s gonna sound with your name. Wasp Prime… maybe  _ Waspimus _ Prime?”

“That’s disgusting. Absolutely not.”

Ironhide laughed, which in turn, made Wasp begin to chuckle. Their laugher eventually faded and Ironhide sighed.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m looking forward to it… the future, that is,” he said. “It’ll be nice to have more freedom and independence. We’d get to have our own hab suite, not worry about sharing nothing with anyone else or waking up early for drills...”

Wasp blinked. “ _ We _ ?”

Ironhide also blinked. He looked at Wasp. “Uh. I guess I was imagining we’d room together. I dunno.”

_ Slaggit--  _ Wasp already felt his face heating up and his spark begin to race. He thought he was over this!

“I mean. I wouldn’t mind that at all-- I just… I didn’t know you wanted that,” he managed to choke out. “I thought you’d want some space from me.”

“Space from my favorite bot?  _ Frag  _ no!” Ironhide exclaimed, smiling as wide as he could. With how fast his spark was pounding, Wasp was convinced he was about to drop dead. “I like you a lot, Wasp. I don’t want to ‘get away from you’ or anything like that.”

Wasp just stared at him, unsure of what else to do. What was he supposed to say to something like  _ that _ ?

They must have been staring at each other for a while because when Ironhide finally spoke, it made Wasp jump.

“Wasp, are we… ever going to talk about this?”

Oh no. Oh no,  _ no, no, no. _

“Talk about what?”

“Like… us.” Ironhide nervously glanced away, drumming his digits against his thigh. “I hope I’m not being too presumptuous or anything by being so blunt like this but… you like me, right?”

Wasp was sure his servos were shaking. He swallowed. “I… yeah, I do. I like you a lot.”

In his processor, he had always imagined his confession being so much more meaningful and drawn out. Not something so stupid and embarrassing like this.

Ironhide made optic contact with him again and smiled. “Why haven’t you said something sooner?”

Wasp stammered over his words. “I-- I could be asking you the same question, jerk.”

“I didn’t want to cross any boundaries!” Ironhide exclaimed, throwing his servos up and in an overdramatic shrug. “Wasp, I love you and everything, but you don’t exactly make yourself, uh,  _ open  _ for these kinds of conversations.”

He said I love you. He said _ I love you _ . Wasp felt like his spark could combust.

“I just! I just... couldn’t find the right time,” he managed to admit. “And even now doesn’t seem like the right time.”

Ironhide raised an optic ridge. “Why not?”

“I don’t know, just… with training and everything else going on, it seems like one more thing to worry about right now,” Wasp explained. He looked away. “Dealing with Sentinel and Bumblebee and all that-- I don’t know how that will affect us and I don’t really want to find out either.”

“You’re worried about _ Bumblebee _ ?” Ironhide snickered. “C’mon, Wasp…”

“Can’t we just wait till we’re out of here and never have to see any of these morons ever again?” Wasp blurted. “I want to be with you and not have to worry about anyone else messing things up. It’s like you said, we’ll be out of boot camp before we know it. We wouldn’t have to wait that long.”

“Wasp, no one’s gonna mess things up, I promise you that,” Ironhide murmured. He reached to squeeze Wasp’s knee. “If anyone does try to bother us at all, frag them! I got you and you got me and that’s all that matters.”

Wasp stared at the servo on his knee. He felt like his spark was in his throat. He placed his servo on Ironhide’s and looked back at him again.

“I just want this to work out,” he muttered. “And I feel like the best course of action is just waiting till we’re in the Guard-- like you said, we’ll have our own hab suite and don’t have to worry about Sentinel knocking down our door. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

“Being with you in any way sounds nice.”

Wasp’s breath hitched. His grip tightened on Ironhide’s servo. A moment passed and Ironhide sighed.

“But I understand,” he softly said. “I don’t want to force you into anything that’ll make you uncomfortable. I’ll respect your wishes.”

Wasp stared at him, and his spark ached in a whole new way. He squeezed Ironhide’s servo and ran his thumb over the back of it. “The moment we’re out of here, I promise that will change. I  _ promise _ .”

Ironhide smiled. “I know. I trust you.”

Wasp smiled back at him and then let his servo go. “We should head back. It’s getting late.”

Ironhide nodded in agreement and got up. He offered Wasp a servo and pulled him up to his pedes. Wasp could see the hurt in his optics, and it hurt him in return. It made him want to grab his big sad face and kiss it and make everything better, but he knew he shouldn’t.

He was better safe than sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> hoping to update every wednesday-- yknow, in the spirit of wasphide wednesday >:3c


End file.
